


Anime gemelle

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Intersex Queen, Introspection, Love at First Sight, Non-Binary Queen, Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La sua prima missione da solo, in un mondo che non appariva ai suoi occhi come reale, ma fittizio, così diverso dalla sua terra, così banale e semplificativo, così… umano. Ed il mondo umano a lui, che aveva visto e vissuto altrove ormai da diversi anni, appariva complesso... nella sua evidente banalità.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime gemelle

Con un gesto tranquillo e pacato, la figura finì di ordinare l’orlo stropicciato della gonna. La veletta, che poggiava sul viso delicato, non lasciava trasparire la sua espressione meravigliata, chiunque lo avesse visto in giro per quel piccolo paese spagnolo, si sarebbe chiesto sicuramente quale motivo spingesse una persona tanto misteriosa ad apparire ancora più vistosa con quegli abiti che alcuni avrebbero definito retrò, mentre altri si sarebbero limitati a considerare troppo moderni, provocanti, ispirati a culture lontane dalla piccola realtà di un villaggio montano.

Nonostante, però, l’evidente vistosità del vestito di velluto nero, la sottoveste di tulle vaporoso ed il cappello grazioso ed inusuale, se non per una vedova al funerale del marito, la figura rimaneva ferma, immobile, ad osservare i passanti dietro la cortina di scuro, rispondendo educatamente in un inglese minato da una cadenza tutt’altro che delicata, al cameriere che gli aveva appena servito una tazza fumante di cioccolata calda. La giovane tornò, subito dopo, ad incrociare le dita guantate di pizzo ebano, scrutando meglio i dintorni.

Era divertito, confuso ed anche spaesato.

La sua prima missione da solo, in un mondo che non appariva ai suoi occhi come reale, ma fittizio, così diverso dalla sua terra, così banale e semplificativo, così… umano. Ed il mondo umano a lui, che aveva visto e vissuto altrove ormai da diversi anni, appariva complesso... nella sua evidente banalità.

Un bambino rincorreva una palla rossa.

_"Miguel, ¡no corras!"_

La madre chiacchierava con un’amica, portando tra le braccia la busta della spesa, lo seguiva più tranquilla, tenendolo d’occhio da lontano.

Un gruppo di tre uomini, in tenuta da lavoro macchiata di calce e fango, tornavano al cantiere, ciarlando vivamente del tempo e della durezza della vita.

Poco lontano un gruppo di giovani ragazze, sedute su una panchina, discutevano a bassa voce, lanciando occhiate verso la veranda del bar con curiosa insistenza.

_"¿Como se vestía?"_

_"¡Que vestido hermoso! ¡Me gustaría tenerne uno igual!"_

_"Es una pena, ¡ni tampoco mi abuela se vistió así!"_

_"Pero es guapa...."_

_"Quizás, ¿podemos hablar con ella?"_

_"No sea ridícula, ¡no sería cortés!"_

La figura che si era con calma tolta i guanti delicatamente, prendendo tra le mani un biscotto, le sentiva perfettamente. Egli sapeva bene di essere forse il miglior argomento di conversazione, in quell’angolo di mondo abbandonato dalle novità ormai da parecchi anni, eppure non si sentiva in imbarazzo, anzi, era contento di quelle sante attenzioni giovanili, chiedendosi se quella gente, così semplice, non si fosse mai resa conto di quanto, in realtà, quella terra fosse speciale.

Eppure non era il momento di pensare agli esseri umani, ne al loro modo insolito e curioso di reagire alle novità, aveva una missione da compiere, rischiosa e complicata, non tanto per il compito in sé, essendo una missione esplorativa, quanto per l’oggetto dell’esplorazione, imprevedibile, come tutti gli avversari.

“Non devi esporti, semplicemente, osservalo da lontano..."

Ancora le parole del suo superiore erano fisse nella memoria, eppure la figura, sorseggiando il cioccolato profumato di peperoncino, non riusciva a capire come non farsi notare

“Sei la persona giusta…” aveva sentenziato il biondo inglese, aiutandolo ad allacciare il vestito sulla schiena, non perché ne avesse bisogno, ma per quella forma di intimità che, di riflesso, i demoni hanno come ricordo della loro vita tra gli uomini.

“Sono l’unico che avrebbe potuto farlo, piuttosto...” aveva sentenziato, ridendo.

Era la verità. Nessuno degli altri due era in grado di avere tanta pazienza e tanta umanità da poter affrontare una simile avventura.

“Hai paura?"

“Perché torno tra gli uomini?"

“Sì."

“No."

Frasi essenziali, solo appena interrotte dal fremito del corpo del ragazzo basso e moro, dal viso delicato, mentre il suo compagno, quasi mastodontico se messo a confronto, posava appena le labbra sulla nuca e sul collo, dove i capelli erano stati spostati di lato.

“Buona fortuna. Ti prego di essere prudente."

Queen, voltandosi e con un sorriso sincero sulle labbra, posò la mano sull’avambraccio, mentre saliva a carezzare i muscoli di quel corpo nudo solo per lui, scivolando fino alla spalla, dove si fece leva e, sollevandosi sui piedi nudi, sfiorò le labbra di Wyvern con un bacio delicato.

“Ci tengo alla mia vita. Non ti preoccupare."

Quel bacio era rimasto a lungo sulle sue labbra, persino dopo che erano passati giorni ed aveva cominciato a vivere quella insolita vita in quell’albergo sperduto in un paesino di montagna sui Pirenei. Queen era convinto che, date le sue esperienze personali, non sarebbe mai riuscito a vivere con serenità in un villaggio di soli umani, ma doveva ricredersi costantemente.

Aveva trovato persone capaci di tollerarlo, ognuno seguendo le proprie motivazioni più o meno dettate da buonsenso o da morale.

I titolari dell’hotel lo trattavano bene, pensando che fosse una donna molto ricca.

I camerieri lo adoravano, per via della sua tranquillità e pacatezza e perché non era parco di mance.

I suoi vicini di stanza, pur non conoscendolo, apprezzavano il suo essere silenzioso.

Queen aveva compreso che, per un essere umano, avere interessi nei tuoi confronti era sinonimo di apprezzamento mutuo. Tutto questo lo divertiva e, il timore iniziale, era presto stato soppiantato da una forma di divertimento costante.

Il giovane tedesco si sentiva… come se stesse partecipando ad un complesso ballo in maschera, dove ognuno degli invitati non indossava solo un vestito che ne definiva il ruolo in una società semplice, ma recitava esso stesso un ruolo, in un mondo in cui nessuno, ancora, si era chiesto veramente chi fosse.

_Gli esseri umani non sono stupidi..._

Si ripeteva spesso, divertito e anche impressionato dagli ossequi.

_Sanno che sono diverso, ma non osano chiedere per non rimanere scioccati dalla mia evidente... mostruosità._

Continuando così a credere nei propri pensieri, svolgeva il suo compito con abilità e perizia, anche se agli occhi della popolazione appariva solo come una ragazzina sola, in attesa di qualcuno che aveva promesso di raggiungerla, ma che tardava a farsi vivo.

~

 

Queen lo squadrava, silenziosamente, da lontano.

L’oggetto delle sue attenzioni non scendeva spesso al paese, preferiva rimanere nascosto in qualche luogo nei dintorni, probabilmente in quella zona di mondo in cui ancora era possibile scorgere le scie luminose del cosmo che correvano ad alimentare la vena di polvere di stelle fino al centro della terra.

Era un luogo misterioso ed unico, nessuno se ne accorgeva, nessuno poteva percepire quei festoni di cielo che affondavano nelle pozze profonde di una zona inesplorata, entrando a contatto con le falde sotterranee per scivolare fin dentro il cuore stesso della terra. Nessuno era a conoscenza di quei piccoli particolari mistici di una porzione di montagna che era stata sacra per i popoli antichi, notoriamente più sensibili al divino di quanto non fosse la società contemporanea.

Egli scendeva per le strade soprattutto i primi giorni della settimana, in compagnia di una persona più anziana o solo, come si addice ad una uomo del suo rango. Non aveva confidenze con coloro che lo circondavano, non aveva nulla di quell’aria latina che avrebbe dovuto avere, fatta eccezione per il viso affilato, lo sguardo profondo e scuro, i capelli tagliati corti, un po’ ribelli, pur nel tacito controllo che il ventenne riusciva a donare loro.

Comperava lo stretto necessario nella drogheria di fronte all’albergo. A volte entrava nella piccola libreria vecchia di secoli e ne usciva quasi sempre con un libro. Per tornare al suo rifugio nei boschi usava passare di fronte alla veranda dell’albergo, a pochi centimetri da Queen, che non poteva fare a meno di notare quanto il suo corpo odorasse di diverso. Era così percepibile il suo potere da frastornarlo, spesso si chiese per quale motivo non lo avesse mai veramente notato, lui che era uno degli uomini più potenti della terra, poteva veramente ignorare la sua mostruosità?

Eppure passava oltre, lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, il cipiglio alto e fiero, non era una persona capace di provare vergogna, almeno questi erano gli elementi che Queen aveva evidenziato. Era un uomo forte ed incredibilmente solido, pur aveva il vuoto intorno.

Si era aspettato persone a proteggerlo o, comunque, gente che lo veneravano come un dio, invece Queen aveva di fronte a se un essere umano accompagnato da un vecchio Saint Senza Armatura che, anche se avesse voluto, non avrebbe mai potuto proteggerlo.

Probabilmente, non aveva bisogno di protezione e, in quella sua calma altezzosa, poteva scorgere solo la forza autentica di un essere invincibile.

I giorni passavano dunque con tranquillità, in fin dei conti il giovane non faceva altro che l’osservatore silenzioso. Aveva il compito di annotare nella sua memoria ogni singolo elemento, per trovare un punto debole o un vantaggio in quella guerra silenziosa che era ancora di là da venire...

Questo era il suo compito, ma la parte di sé che ancora era rimasta umana non riuscì a stare a bada a lungo. La curiosità, quella sensazione frizzante che ti fa sfrigolare i piedi e le mani per spingerti all’azione, non poteva rimanere calma al suo posto ancora per molto.

Una pomeriggio, Queen sorseggiava il suo the, vestito in un completo di velluto nero, ancora, il suo preferito, la veletta a coprirgli il volto, con quell’aura di mistico rifiuto del mondo che lo limitava ai bordi di una piazza caotica piena di voci suoni e colori. Il moro attraversò la strada, si fermò solo un momento per scambiare due chiacchiere con un anziano, appoggiato alla fontana nel cuore del paese e poi aveva ripreso il suo cammino.

Per la prima volta, stranamente, prima di ritornare sui suoi passi, si fermò a scrutare i volti di chi lo circondava.

Lì, egli notò la dama oscura, silenziosa, e sussultò dentro di sé. 

~

 

Shura non era superstizioso.... o forse sì, in realtà tutti i popoli latini lo sono, ognuno in modo diverso. Vedere una dama nera seduta ad un bar a sorseggiare del the, di certo non gli trasmise sentimenti positivi. Non era tanto l’insolito vestito, c’era gente che si conciava anche peggio, la ragazza di fronte a lui, poi, aveva un che di elegante e curato nel suo agghindarsi: la gonna larga sorretta da una sottoveste vaporosa, il corpetto ben stretto e adorno di nastri di raso rossi e neri, il soprabito sempre in velluto, con strane volute rosse sul bordo, per riscaldarla dal fresco che scendeva dalla montagna, gli alti stivali con i tacchi, anch’essi scuri e decorati con piccoli fiocchi rossi...

Forse era proprio la sua aura ad averlo lasciato interdetto e ad avergli trasmesso una sensazione di ansia, terribile, quasi una mano stretta intorno al collo, a stringere e mozzare il fiato. Eppure quella sensazione così forte, così imprevedibile, scemò quasi subito, lasciandolo solo umanamente curioso.

Eppure non osò dire nulla, avvicinandosi, avanzava con passo tranquillo, mantenendo il suo autocontrollo, ciò che non previde, quel singolo giorno, fu che la dama si levò dalla sedia di ferro battuto e si mosse per fermarsi di fronte a lui, spingendolo a bloccare ogni movimento, mentre si confrontavano silenziosamente sul marciapiede affollato. 

Queen aveva fallito il suo compito di osservatore silenzioso, se ne rese conto nel momento stesso in cui si era alzato e si era piantato di fronte all’altro, stringendo le proprie mani una dentro l’altra, all’altezza del ventre, con fare serio e sicuro di sé, in realtà non sapeva proprio cosa fare.

Aveva agito al di là della sua programmazione giornaliera e la prima grande domanda che attraversò la sua testa fu: “Cosa sto facendo?”

Il secondo pensiero fu coperto dall’osservazione posta dall’oggetto dei suoi studi di comportamento.

“Per un attimo ho pensato che lei fosse irreale..."

Un bell’uomo, uno sguardo profondo ed una voce melodiosa. Queen aveva un debole per questo tipo di persone, un debole molto forte.

“Ha bisogno di qualcosa?"

Un accento inglese meno contaminato del proprio, il tedesco aveva compreso ogni parola, anche perché il ragazzo aveva avuto l’accortezza di parlare piano, scandendo bene ogni elemento della frase.

“....” Queen non aveva avuto il coraggio di pronunciare nessun suono, rimase così immobile, ad osservarlo.

“Se non fosse quantomeno improbabile, direi che lei è qui per me.”

In effetti quella era la verità, ma Queen non avrebbe mai dovuto ammetterlo nemmeno a se stesso, figuriamoci a lui.

“Sono in vacanza. Sono sola. Ho intralciato la vostra strada per sbaglio. Spero che mi voglia perdonare.” mormorò, mentre modulava la voce già melodiosa, come era solito fare

Si mosse dunque per andare oltre il limite della strada, seguire una meta immaginaria che, in realtà, non aveva… e fu allora che il caso o il Grande Progetto, volle che Queen inciampasse nel nulla, perdendo l’equilibrio, finendo, in un tripudio di veli e pizzi, tra le braccia di Shura, sorretta dai riflessi dell’altro, la mano stretta intorno al suo avambraccio, mentre la busta piena di mele scivolava a terra, insieme ad un libro che cadde nella polvere con un tonfo.

Queen, sollevando lo sguardo sul viso dell’altro rimase muto e silenzioso, non era voluto quell’incontro o forse sì? Shura lo aiutò a risollevarsi e, stregato dalla situazione, portò le mani a sollevare il velo che copriva il volto delicato del giovane.

Era talmente femminile che, nonostante tutto, il Gold Saint continuò a pensare che si trattasse di una ragazza molto delicata ed avvenente, era stato scortese, ma si era lasciato guidare dall’istinto e nel momento in cui i loro sguardi si incrociarono veramente, scattò la consapevolezza.

Una mela già ammaccata rotolò nella strada, esplodendo sotto le ruote di una veloce bicicletta.

Shura non aveva mai invitato nessuno nel suo rifugio. Era un luogo nascosto sui monti, a quasi un’ora di viaggio a piedi dal villaggio. Era immerso nel verde, nel bosco più fitto, al fianco una scarpata e alle spalle della piccola abitazione una parete di roccia cava, rossa, a metà parete spiccava una caverna naturale dall’ingresso quasi completamente circolare. Shura sapeva che quel luogo era sacro, era una degli ingressi, una delle strade di povere di stelle. Nessuno, a parte un Saint, poteva rendersi conto di quanta bellezza era possibile scorgere nelle notti di luna piena. Shura non invitava mai nessuno, ma nessun divieto era stato posto dal proprio maestro.

Dopotutto, ciò che si chiedeva nelle relazioni con gli umani comuni, era il buon senso e l’isolamento non faceva bene a nessuno.

In realtà il suo maestro, un uomo ligio al suo dovere di Saint, per quanto non avesse mai disapprovato la presenza di estranei nel loro rifugio, non ne era contento.

Quella settimana, però, l’uomo era tornato al Santuario e sarebbe stato assente per altri giorni ancora, quindi, seguendo un istinto tutt’altro che divino, il Capricorno si fece accompagnare.

La ragazza l’aveva seguito, il Saint era convinto che fosse incuriosita dal suo imbarazzo, in realtà Queen era consapevole di giocare sporco con lui, ma ormai la sua curiosità aveva preso il sopravvento sulle emozioni e persino sul proprio buonsenso, così si era lasciata offrire da bere, aveva chiacchierato amabilmente con la sua preda … ed infine si era invitato, con atteggiamento ciarliero, a casa dell’altro, lamentando una certa solitudine, dichiarando che non pensava di incontrare in Spagna così poco desiderio, da parte degli uomini, di accompagnarsi ad una bella signorina.

Shura aveva riso e si era sentito veramente in imbarazzo. Egli aveva pensato alla scortesia di rifiutarle la sua richiesta, così si era limitato a dire di sì.

Quella ragazza, poi, riempiva l’aria del suo chiacchiericcio elegante e Shura aveva la sensazione che fosse speciale. Diversa… un po’ come lui.

Solo, come non si era mai sentito, aveva dunque infranto i suoi buoni propositi e l’aveva guidata lungo il sentiero. Eppure il Gold Saint, intuitivo come pochi, sentiva che qualcosa non era stato ancora rivelato... e che quella giovane aveva i suoi segreti.

L’aveva letto nella sua aura… e ne ebbe la conferma quando, ormai a notte inoltrata, si ritrovarono nella piccola radura illuminata dai raggi della luna piena, un piccolo spiazzo di un paio di centinaia di metri proprio di fronte alla parete di roccia bucata.

“ _Mein Gott!_ ”

Queen, il volto sconvolto dalla meraviglia, osservava un’unica immensa strada di polvere impalpabile, muoversi, riversarsi nella grotta che si apriva sulla parete, affondava nella terra e, senza fare rumore, ne alimentava la vita.

Shura si voltò, quando sentì che l’altro non lo seguiva più, quello sguardo tronfio di stupore sul viso delicato, gli diede la prova definitiva che quella persona era diversa

“Non dovresti vederlo...” osservò, ora attento e guardingo, chiedendosi ancora una volta se non avesse avuto una pessima idea nel portare quella sconosciuta fino al rifugio

“Neanche tu...” la risposta di Queen fu pronta e diretta, abbassò lo sguardo solo per fissare lo spagnolo che cercava di capire che cosa fosse.

“Io posso..."

“Beh anche io... sono una sensitiva...” inventò sul momento, ma l’altro sembrò crederci, perché percepì il suo rilassamento.

“Scusami… per un attimo ho dubitato...” Shura fermò le sue parole, rilassandosi ancora di più quando l’altro posò le mani racchiuse nei fini guanti sulle sue labbra.

“Avremmo dovuto entrambi essere chiari dall’inizio. Io non dovrei essere qui. Se sono qui è perché la mia anima ha voluto questo."

Le parole del ragazzo tranquillizzarono definitivamente l’altro che, dopotutto, aveva avuto la stessa sensazione quando le sue mani avevano sollevato la veletta ed osservato quegli occhi.

“Ho riconosciuto qualcosa in te.” Osservò lo spagnolo, annuendo.

“… qualcosa che esula dalle nostre missioni personali...”  concluse il tedesco, tranquillamente “Lasciamo dunque che per questa notte le nostre anime si tocchino, perché esse non sono indifferenti l’una all’altra…"

Senza aggiungere altro, Shura invitò la dama nera nella sua piccola casa e nella sua stanza. 

~

 

Il Gold Saint non aveva nulla da offrire ad una signorina di buona famiglia come appariva la sua ospite, così si scusò con l’altro più e più volte, Queen, da parte sua, continuava a lasciarsi divertire dalla situazione, compostamente seduto sul letto di quella camera spoglia, le mani strette intorno alle ginocchia sottili, attraverso la gonna vaporosa

“Non ti preoccupare. Non ci sono problemi. Mi hai offerto molto, non ho bisogno di altro.” Sollevò le braccia, i palmi delle mani rivolti verso l’alto invitandolo ad avvicinarsi piano.

Shura mosse qualche passo, quindi afferrò quei morbidi appigli che gli venivano offerti, mentre stringeva le dita gelide di quella manina sottile, fissava i suoi occhi e si chiese ancora una volta per quale motivo si fosse cacciato in una situazione così complicata per lui, ma l’altro, nonostante l’evidente giovane età, sembrava essere più consapevole di lui, così tacque, continuando a rimuginare.

Ad un tratto lo spagnolo ebbe una rivelazione così forte da sconvolgerlo, avvalorata dalle parole di Queen, che si alzò di fronte a lui e si strinse contro il suo corpo caldo, Shura non riuscì a fare altro che circondare quel corpo sottile e delicato con le sue braccia forti e, con voce tremante, concluse: “Mi sei mancata..."

Il tedesco sospirò tra le sue braccia e si lasciò andare a quell’intima comunione di intenti, le sue mani scivolarono sul petto dell’altro e carezzarono i muscoli torniti, seguendone il contorno, poi, basso com’è, posò il mento contro i pettorali di lui e mormorò: “Anche tu, anima mia.” 

~

 

Shura si era stupito di aver provato desiderio, ricacciandolo nel profondo di se stesso, per quella ragazza. Il suo ruolo, la sua carica, non gli permetteva di dare importanza a quel lato tutto umano del suo essere così aveva imparato ad ignorare le proprie pulsioni, ma in quel momento, guidato da un desiderio superiore, vide la mano destra muoversi da sola, scivolare sul viso della ragazza e carezzarla, piano, gentilmente, mentre l’altra la spinse dolcemente verso il letto, invitandola a sedersi.

Lo spagnolo continuava a carezzare il suo viso, le labbra, chinandosi a volte per baciarla piano, giocando solo appena con la sua lingua.

Queen, da parte sua, molto più avvezzo alle attenzioni di quel tipo e soprattutto ben consapevole delle proprie e altrui voglie, portò entrambe le mani, molto prosaicamente, a sbottonare il pantalone dello spagnolo, carezzandolo intimamente.

Shura sussultò e la fissò, incerto se fermarla o andare avanti.

Non era mai stato con una donna prima d’ora e questo lo rendeva nervoso, ma l’altra sembrava decisa e lo guardava dal basso ancora, affermando: “Non essere rigido, se non nel punto strettamente necessario.” La mano si infilò nell’intimo e prese a pompare piano, mentre lo fissava dritto nel viso, con un sorriso invitante sulle labbra.

Lo prendeva in giro, ma il Gold Saint non si sentì offeso dall’atteggiamento della sua ospite, anzi, lo trovò incredibilmente necessario.

“Perché fai questo?” ansimò lo spagnolo, gli occhi lucidi di piacere.

“Non lo so, ma è la cosa giusta da fare. Non meravigliarti quando ti renderai conto che questo corpo non è quello di una donna.” Le labbra di Queen cercarono e trovarono quelle dell’altro, tra ansimi delicati.

“Meglio...” mormorò l’altro, quando riuscì a staccarsi da quelle labbra piene di desiderio “Così so come comportarmi..."

Fuori la scia di polvere di stelle continuava a riversarsi piano, elettrizzando l’aria al suo passaggio.

 

~

 

Queen gemeva ad ogni colpo, incapace di fermare i tremiti nel suo corpo ne gli inviti a continuare che porgeva copiosamente al suo compagno di letto. A livello conscio si chiedeva come era arrivato a quel punto con la persona che avrebbe semplicemente dovuto controllare da lontano, ma dall’altro sprofondava subito nel piacere, preda completa di colui che doveva essere il suo bottino.

Le gambe larghe, a quattro zampe sul letto, porgeva il proprio corpo all’aggressione dell’altro che spingeva dentro di lui con un ritmo sempre più veloce, prendendo possesso di quel corpo sudato e bellissimo, ancora in parte racchiuso nel pesante vestito nero.

Shura non si era spogliato, ad entrambi era sembrato decisamente inutile, avevano entrambi un bisogno impellente, Queen aveva gettato a terra il corpetto e le scarpe, ma solo per essere più libero nei movimenti, la gonna era lì che sobbalzava ad ogni spinta ed il capo del tedesco era reclinato all’indietro mentre urlava il proprio desiderio

Erano di nuovo uniti e quella sensazione riempiva di lacrime di emozione gli occhi dello Specter che, allo stesso tempo, si chiedeva per quale motivo avevano dovuto scegliere fazioni opposte.

_Ogni spiegazione a suo tempo..._

Mormorava una voce nella sua testa.

_Ora goditi questo momento il più possibile… che l’alba vi vedrà di nuovo separati._

Era la verità e, dentro di sé, Queen si ritrovò ad odiare se stesso e la sua anima gemella, cosa diavolo avrebbero potuto imparare, incarnati in due corpi così distanti? Ma il progetto divino è sempre più chiaro in altri piani di esistenza di quanto lo sia nel mondo materiale così, ricacciando ogni pensiero filosofico, il tedesco riprese a godere, apprezzando quel momento di pausa dal mondo.

E senza rendersi conto cambiarono di nuovo posizione.

Il bacino di Queen ruotava come non aveva mai visto fare in vita sua. Shura non aveva mai goduto così, sdraiato e lavorato da qualcuno fino allo sfinimento. Ormai non contava più quante volte erano venuti entrambi, ancora una volta in quella forma di passivo-attivo, la gonna sobbalzava insieme al corpo del giovane tedesco, lo cavalcava con estrema abilità, con le mani si faceva leva sull’addome del Gold Saint, mentre lo spagnolo carezzava l’interno delle sue cosce, apprezzandone la pelle serica, liscia.

Continuarono così a darsi piacere l’un l’altro, fino a subire anch’essi lo scorrere del tempo.

~

 

Silenzio.

Nessun movimento, nella baracca così come all’esterno. Persino il sottile fruscio della via di polvere di stelle era cessato. Queen, lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto, sotto le coperte, finalmente nudo, apprezzava il movimento leggero della mano del Capricorno contro il suo fianco, mentre la testa scura poggiava sulla spalla dell’altro, ascoltando il suo cuore, lasciandosi cullare dal respiro che via via diventava regolare.

La mano del tedesco stringeva quella del proprio compagno occasionale. Era calda e forte, le dita intrecciate a suggellare un incontro.

“Non ti chiederò cosa sei ora....” mormorò lo spagnolo, portandosi quella mano alle labbra e stampando sulla sua pelle calda un bacio.

“Non lo capiresti, non è il momento.” Osservò, pensoso Queen, sospirando.

“Buffo sapere che la consapevolezza è solo da una parte.” Sussurrò tra i suoi capelli, inalando il piacevole profumo insolito di bosco, un odore che, Shura ne era convinto, non apparteneva a nessun fiore a lui noto.

“In realtà, non pensavo di incontrarti in questo piano di esistenza. Dall’altra parte, probabilmente, tutto era più semplice da capire, qui so soltanto che, questa situazione, mi appare così insensata…"

“Non conoscendo la storia dal principio, sono in uno stato ancora più confuso del tuo. Ma non importa. Mi hanno insegnato a non giocare troppo con la curiosità umana. Se il divino, il Fato, o qualsiasi altra entità divertita dalla nostra lontananza ci ha voluto dare una singola, sola possibilità. A me va bene..."

Queen ridacchiò, scivolando meglio contro di lui, sdraiandosi sul suo corpo e fissandolo negli occhi, sussurrando sulle sue labbra, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un saporito bacio profondo: “Ti riconosco, sei proprio tu."

Il tedesco posò l’orecchio sul petto, così vicino al suo cuore e chiuse gli occhi, seguendo il battito forte: “La via delle stelle si è interrotta. Non la sento più."

“Capita, a volte, che non ci sia un flusso costante per tutta la notte. Gli esseri che si occupano del rifornimento hanno bisogno di una pausa, forse la via non è precisa e le forze che la tengono ancorata alla terra si allentano, in quel caso, i Custodi nelle parti interne della Terra ricominciano a tessere e non sempre il flusso riesce a ripartire, spesso, devono attendere il prossimo plenilunio..."

Sulle ultime parole, però, quel leggero suono quasi di minuscoli campanellini battuti dal vento, riprese a levarsi nell’aria.

“L’universo mi contraddice...” ridacchiò il giovane bruno, portando una mano a carezzare i capelli morbidi del compagno.

“O, semplicemente, i Custodi hanno trovato la falla..."

Risero insieme, una risata che faceva eco a quella delle loro anime unite. 

~

 

L’alba era giunta, il flusso si era interrotto per quella notte magica, in cui non solo l’unione della terra con il resto dell’universo era stata benedetta. Anche quella di due anime destinate a vivere altrove per il resto dei giorni dei loro corpi mortali.

Queen era uscito dalla casa, a piedi nudi, stringendo le scarpe scure ed eleganti tra le mani, un brivido percorse il suo corpo, quando le piante toccarono l’erba umida, oltre la veranda di legno. Rimase così, fermo, respirando a pieni polmoni quell’aria frizzante di montagna. Sollevò il capo al cielo, in direzione del punto in cui cominciava a colorarsi di un rosa pallido e di un arancio appena accennato. Sembrava di essere al confine di un incendio, in realtà era solo l’alba, oltre la cresta più alta della montagna.

Aveva fallito la sua prima missione, ma non si sentiva affatto colpevole.

Restava nel suo cuore solo il piccolo rimpianto di non aver salutato a dovere quel ragazzo, spingendolo anzi a dormire un po’ più profondamente, grazie all’azione delicata del suo corpo, agli effluvi magici della mandragola. Ora si sentiva, finalmente, sereno.

Un movimento, nel bosco vicino, lo convinse a muoversi verso la figura nascosta accuratamente nel punto in cui ancora le ombre del primo mattino sembravano attardare la loro presenza.

“Mi dispiace...” sorrise, scrollando il capo e porgendo al nuovo venuto le sue scarpe, mentre finiva la sua piccola corsa composta di fronte al biondo inglese dagli occhi gialli che lo fissava, non lontano da come si posano gli occhi su una preda gustosa.

“Non me lo aspettavo da te, Queen.” Rhadamanthys afferrò le scarpe con uno sbuffo, al giovane tedesco quasi sembrò di intravedere il vapore del suo caldo corpo di drago uscire dalle narici.

“C’è solo stato un incidente di percorso. Avrei dovuto controllare la mia mappa astrale prima di offrirmi volontario.” Ancora un sorriso ed uno scrollare di capelli morbidi e mossi, un’aureola scura su un volto pallido e delicato, poco virile, ma tanto dolce.

“Non sorridere in quel modo, altrimenti non riesco a punirti a dovere.” Sentenziò cupamente l’altro, sibilando appena, una viverna decisamente nervosa.

“Scegli qualcun altro per questa missione, sono troppo... coinvolto, mio signore! So che non mi punirai, perché non sei capace di farlo. Ti ammiro anche per questo.” Queen, con un passo tranquillo, ciarliero come al solito, prendendolo sottobraccio, prese a scendere il sentiero appoggiandosi all’altro, così alto e slanciato, racchiuso in un caldo cappotto pesante.

Wyvern scosse il capo, continuando ad avanzare, in silenzio, uno dei suoi atteggiamenti preferiti.

“Quante vite attraversano questo pianeta, quante volte si sono incontrate?"

“Un numero infinito di anime per un numero infinito di volte, separate e pure unite in un solo vortice di esistenze.” La risposta era facile e Rhadamanthys non poté fare a meno di rispondergli.

Queen, non soddisfatto, continuò: “Perché due anime gemelle dovrebbero decidere di nascere separate?"

“Per imparare qualcosa.” Ancora una risposta secca, stavolta quasi infastidita, guidò un sorriso sulle labbra del giovane tedesco, la consapevolezza della gelosia che si faceva strada nel cuore di chi, di solito, prediligeva l’indifferenza.

“La tua anima sta imparando?"

“Ad odiarti, forse... ad odiarlo..."

“Perché?” Queen rise, sottile, continuando a scendere piano, verso il villaggio o verso il loro mondo notturno fatto di demoni e servigi.

“Perché forse il mio ruolo è sempre il terzo incomodo?” Il moro arrestò i suoi passi, sollevando il capo per guardarlo, ma gli occhi di Rhadamanthys erano fissi di fronte, non aveva intenzione di guardarlo neppure lontanamente.

“Non questa volta, non in questa vita. Sei il mio signore..."

Rhadamantys chinò piano lo sguardo, quegli occhi da rettile, che lo fissavano, trasmisero ad Alraune un senso di perdizione e poi di attrazione infinitamente profonda, per terminare il tutto in un suo sospiro compiaciuto.

“Sembri infelice."

“Al contrario, sono soddisfatto."

Ripresero ad avanzare, il più basso appoggiato al gigante, convinto.

“Sono contento di questa vita. Un po’ triste perché non ho potuto condividerla con quell’anima importante ai miei occhi, ma allo stesso tempo ho conosciuto altri spiriti fondamentali, a cui mi sto legando per l’infinito. Sto apprendendo sempre di più: dalla sofferenza della mia condizione di mostro, dalla vostra amicizia, dalla mia relazione con il vostro mondo, ma questa unione di una notte, fugace, era necessaria. Forse una boccata d’aria, forse, semplicemente, un incidente di percorso, in barba ai nostri progetti che ci volevano separati."

“Ho smesso di seguirti."

Queen gli diede un bacio veloce sulla guancia, sollevandosi sui piedini nudi e ormai sporchi di erba e terra.

“Lo capiremo quando saremo pronti, per ora... torniamo a casa.”

Le fronde degli alberi appena mosse dal vento, salutarono l’insolita coppia che scendeva dalla montagna, due anime affini, legate, ma entrambe vinte dal Fato.  


End file.
